Diamond Energie
by Amandamelody
Summary: This is a Dutch story! Er komen nieuwe strijdsters! Deze keer gaat het niet over Sailor strijdsters maar over Diamond strijdsters! Clio vind haar kat Diana en moet de andere strijdsters gaan zoeken.
1. Hoe het begon

_**Hoofdstuk 1: Hoe het begon.**_

Het was een regenachtige dag. Ik zat thuis toen mijn vriendin Kim me belde.

Trrrrrinnggggg.

''Lieverd neem jij even op.''

''OK mam.''

''Hallo Clio met mij Kim.''

''Hallo Kim hoe is het?''

''Goed met jou?''

''Ook goed.''

''Ik wou even vragen, Clio, of jij met me mee wil naar het winkelcentrum tenminste als je niets te doen hebt.''

''Tuurlijk Kim, hartstikke gezellig! Ik heb toch niet veel te doen in de regen.''

''Ok zie ik je over een kwartier bij het winkelcentrum dan Clio?''

''Ja is goed.''

''Tot zo dan.''

''OK tot zo.''

En we hingen alle 2 op.

Zo ging ik naar de hal toe en riep naar me moeder dat ik naar het winkelcentrum ging.

Ik rende zo snel als ik kon naar het winkelcentrum maar opeens kwam een kat om de hoek van een straat dus moest ik uitwijken en toen viel ik.

''O auw. O gaat het lief poesje. Ik heb je toch geen pijn gedaan.''

Miauw, miauw.

''O gelukkig je mankeert niets. Maar heb je dan geen baasje?''

Miauw, miauw.

''Je hebt geen halsband om misschien kan ik je mee naar huis nemen!

Maar dan moet ik eerst Kim bellen om het een kwartier uit te stellen.''

Trrrrrinnggggggg.

''Ja hallo met Kim.''

''Hoi Kim met Clio.''

''Wat is er Clio.''

''Nou ik heb een poes gevonden en die wil ik mee naar huis nemen dus ik kan niet nu naar het winkelcentrum toegaan. Het spijt me zo kan het een kwartier later alsjeblieft?''

''Tuurlijk Clio dat geeft niet dan een kwartier later dan zie ik dan wel weer.''

''O Kim je bent geweldig tot zo dank je!''

En we hingen weer op.

Ik pakte de poes op en rende naar huis toe.

''Mam kijk eens wat ik tegenkwam op straat een zielig eenzaam poesje.''

''Laat eens zien. Agh wat een schatje.''

''Mogen we hem houden mam.''

''Wat gebeurt hier'', vroeg mijn vader terwijl hij naar binnen kwam lopen.

''Pap kijk eens wat ik heb gevonden een lief zielig eenzaam poesje.''

''Wat een lieverd'', zei mijn vader

''Mogen we hem houden mam, pap? Alsjeblieft!''

''Wat vind jij schat'', zei mijn vader.

''Ik vind het wel goed en jij?''

''Ik vind het ook goed'', zei mijn vader.

''Dus hij mag blijven'', zeiden mijn ouders tegelijk.

''Ja Clio, en hoe ga je haar noemen'', zei mijn moeder.

''Diana.''

''Dat is een mooie naam'', zeiden mijn ouders.

''Ik heb straks afgesproken met Kim en dan ga ik wel spullen voor haar kopen!''

''Is goed maar kijk eens daar is een bandje met een steentje erin'', zei mijn vader.

''Dat had ik nog niet gezien. Maar kijk er staat iets in.''

Er stond:"Kat zonder thuis."

''Yes, ik kan haar toch houden!''Riep ik.

''Maar wat gaan we met het bandje doen lieverd er staat geen thuis dus als ze wegloopt dan kunnen we haar verliezen voorgoed'', zei mijn moeder.

''Als we nou een nieuw bandje kopen mam en daar ons adres en haar naam in laten zetten en dan die steen er laten inzetten dan is het een mooi bandje geworden'', stelde ik voor.

''Dat vind ik een goed idee Clio ik bel wel even naar een winkel in het winkelcentrum en dan kan je dat zo ophalen als je er met Kim bent'', zei mijn vader en hij ging naar zijn kantoor toe om te bellen.

''OK ik ga nu naar Kim voordat ik te laat kom. Doei mam.''

''Doei, schat ik breng de kat wel naar je kamer toe OK?''

''Is goed mam dag!''

En ik rende het huis uit.

Even later zag ik Kim.

''Hey Kim hierzo.''

''O daar ben je Clio ik kon je al niet vinden.''

''En mocht je de kat houden?''

''Ja, en ze heet Diana er is van alles gebeurd maar dat vertel ik je wel onder het winkelen want ik moet veel dingen voor haar kopen.''

''Is goed.''

Zo winkelend en pratend winkelden we. En 1 uur later ging ik naar huis toe. Toen ik thuis kwam ging ik naar mijn kamer.

''Hallo Diana. Kijk eens wat ik hier heb. Een gloednieuw bandje met je steen erin.''

Ik deed het bandje om de nek van Diana en ik draaide me om, om andere spullen te pakken die ik had gekocht.

''Kijk Dian… Wat is dat nou dat op mijn bed ligt. Daarnet lag er niets. Maar dat is hetzelfde steentje als in Diana's band maar het zit er nog steeds in. ''

''Pak op maar Clio het is voor jou'', zei een stem.

''Wat? Wie zei dat?''

''Ik ben het Diana jou kat maar ik ben hier niet zomaar je hebt me niet voor niets gevonden.''

''Huh, hoe bedoel je, katten praten niet.''

''Ik ben niet zomaar een kat ik moet je dit geven want je bent een diamond strijdster.''

''Wat, wat bedoel je?''

Pak de steen op en zeg gewoon:"Diamond Energie verschijn!"''

''Wat, waarom?''

''Ze het nou maar.''

OK dan maar:"Diamond Energie verschijn"

''Wow wat gebeurt er'', zei ik terwijl ik coole moves uithaalde en veranderde.

''Maar wat is dit'', zei ik.

Ik zag er heel anders uit en ook wat groter. Ik had vette kleding aan en ik had overal een yin yang teken staan. En de steen zit opeens vast aan een staf die ik in mijn handen had.

Dit ben jij Clio: "Diamond Energie."

''WAT!''

''Jij moet de mensen tegen het kwade bestrijden en zorgen dat je de andere strijdsters vinden en daarna nog iemand anders.''

''Wie moet ik vinden en hoe? En wie is die andere?''

''Dat is nu niet belangrijk OK?''

''OK.''

Opeens hoorde ik een stem: ''Help, Help me alsjeblieft iemand!''

''Wat is dat Diana?''

''Snap je het nu dat je een echte heldin bent ga erop af je moet iemand beschermen!''

''Maar dat lijkt de stem van Kim wel.''

''Ga, red je vriendin. Ik kom met je mee.''

''OK.''

En ik ging weg, naar Kim toe.

''Hèhèhè'', zei het monster dat groen en rood was.

''Ik ga je doden en dan krijg ik je schoonheid en als ik meer mooie meiden dood word ik schitterend'', lachte het monster.

''Neeee'', riep Kim.

''Stop'', riep ik.

''Wie ben jij nou weer'', zei het monster?

''Ik, ik ben de strijdster van liefde en vrede, ik ben Diamond Energie!

In de naam van de Energie, ik zal je straffen!''

Ik haalde weer coole moves uit terwijl ik dat zei.

''Wie'', zei het monster lachend?

''Jij zult mij straffen laat me niet lachen'', zei het monster weer lachend.

''Laat haar los! Uhh Diana wat moet ik nu doen'', zei ik fluisterend.

Gebruik je staf straal, zeg:" Energie Diamond staf power straal."

Ok: ''Energie Diamond staf power straal!"

Weer haalde ik coole moves uit. (Ik weet niet hoe ik ze verzin!)

En opeens kwam er een straal uit mijn staf die tegen het monster aan kwam en hij liet Kim los.

''Ga nu weg Kim.''

''Hoe weet jij mijn naam, Diamond Energie?''

''Dat is niet belangrijk als je maar veilig bent ik reken wel met hem af.''

''OK Diamond Energie.''

Ok zeg nu: "Energie staf actie."

Is goed Diana. "Energie staf actie!"

Ik liet de staf draaien en het gloeide als een heel licht en ik bewoog ook weer vet! Het licht schoot op het monster af en het monster verdween eerst tot as en toen verdween ook het as.

Toen transformeerde ik terug en ging ik naar huis toe met Diana lekker slapen.

Nou dat is hoe ik Diamond Energie ben geworden maar in de toekomst beleef ik vast meer avonturen en dan vind ik zeker de andere Daimond strijdster. Maar nu ga ik slapen het was een lange dag.


	2. Het nieuwe meisje

_**Hoofdstuk 2: Het nieuwe meisje.**_

''Clio, Clio word wakker je moet naar school toe.''

''Wat? Diana maak me niet wakker.''

''Maar je bent te laat voor school.''

''Wat! Waarom wekte je me niet eerder!''

''Omdat je nog niet te laat bent maar anders kom je wel zo te laat.''

''O Diana ik wil slapen laat me.''

''Nee, sta nou verder op daarnet ging het goed!''

''OK dan, dan sta ik wel op.''

Even later op school.

''Hoi Kim''.

''Hoi Clio! ''

''Ik was gisteren aangevallen maar de juf komt binnen dus ik vertel je er later alles over OK?''

''Ja is goed, snel op onze plaatsen!''

''Hallo kinderen.''

''Hallo mevrouw van Veerden'', zei de klas tegelijk.

''We hebben een nieuw meisje vandaag in onze klas en ze heet Alice.''

''Hallo'', zei Alice.'' Ik ben Alice en ik ben 14 jaar en ik kom uit Arnhem.''

''OK klas ik zal 2 van jullie uitkiezen die Alice het gebouw laat zien. Uhhm Clio en Kim laten jullie Alice maar het gebouw zien.''

''OK mevrouw'', zeiden we.

We gingen de klas uit en namen Alice mee.

''Waarom ben je verhuisd'', vroeg ik aan Alice terwijl we de school aan haar laten zien.

''Omdat ik veel dingen hier moet doen, belangrijke dingen en mijn ouders ook.''

''Wat voor dingen'', vroeg Kim.

''Dat is niet zo belangrijk hoor maar ik wil graag vriendinnen met jullie zijn, als jullie dat ook willen tenminste.''

''Tuurlijk'', zeiden Kim en ik.

''Dat is dan fijn'', zei Alice.

Ze lachte in zichzelf zodat niemand haar kon horen zelfs ik niet.

Even later tijdens de lunch.

''Hoi meiden'', mag ik bij jullie zitten?

''Ja hoor Alice'', zei ik.

Alleen ik had er geen goed gevoel over maar dat is zeker niets.

Alice boog voorover naar mijn fris en keek ernaar net wou ze wat doen maar toen .

''Hey Alice wat zit je te doen met mijn fris?''  
''Uhh niets hoor ik zat alleen te kijken wat jij had voor drinken.''

''OK dat is goed hoor. ''

''Alleen raar'', dacht ik. ''Waarom zou ze willen weten wat ik drink?'' Ik dacht verder: ''Het is vast niets ze wil vast weten wat je moet drinken als je niet helemaal idioot over komt.''

''Hey Clio en Alice, zullen we straks na school naar mijn huis gaan,'' vroeg Kim.

''Is goed hoor'', zei ik.

''Ja tuurlijk'', antwoordde Alice helemaal blij.

Even later toen we bij Kim's huis waren.

We gingen naar boven toe om te bedenken wat we gingen doe toen opeens.

''Kim, Clio en uhm o ja Alice jullie kunnen beneden wat lekkers halen'', zei de moeder van Kim.

''Ok mam.''

En we gingen naar de trap toe Kim voorop en daarna ik en als laatst Alice.

''Wow aahhh'', riep Alice.

''Wat gebeurt e…'', stamelde ik.

Alice viel voorover en duwde me.

Nou niet helemaal, want doordat ik nu Diamond Energie ben zorgde mijn reactie vermogen ervoor dat ik ontweek en ik trok Kim mee.

''Alice gaat het'', vroeg ik.

''Ja hoor bedankt ik ben soms zo onhandig'', zei Alice.

''Gaat het ook met jou Kim?''

''Ja, dankje Clio dat je me ook had meegenomen anders lag ik beneden aan de trap.''

''OK laten we nu maar dat lekkers beneden halen'', zei Kim.

Later thuis vertelde ik dit alles aan Diana.

''Raar, misschien is zij de nieuwe strijdster'', zei Diana.

''Ik weet niet ze heeft iets raars over zich'', zei ik.

''Laten we dan maar afwachten Clio, dan kijken we wel verder.''

''Vind ik ook.''

De volgende dag op school.

''Hoi Kim, hoi Alice.''

''Hoi Clio'', zeiden ze tegelijkertijd.

''Moet je de rest van de klas niet leren kennen Alice'', vroeg ik.

''Ze willen me niet goed leren kennen dus als jullie het niet erg vinden hou ik het op jullie.''

''Is goed hoor'', zeiden Kim en ik.

''We kunnen ook eens bij jou thuis afspreken Alice'', zei Kim.

''Uhhm nee sorry dat kan niet.''

''Hoezo niet'', vroeg ik.

''We zeiden toch ook nog geen datum'', zei Kim.

''Nee maar uhm mijn moeder is ernstig ziek dus ze heeft stilte nodig'', zei Alice stamelend.

''OK dan, hopelijk word je moeder snel beter'', zeiden Kim en ik.

''Ja, hoop ik ook'', stamelde Alice toen ze wegkeek naar de grond.

''Er is iets met haar, maar wat weet ik niet precies'', dacht ik.

Toen de school uit was gingen we naar huis toe.

''Hoi Diana.''

''Hoi Clio. En nog iets uitgevonden over Alice.''

''Ja weer wat .''

Ik vertelde het hele verhaal over haar moeder.

''Dat is raar'', zei Diana.

''Ja vind ik ook, ze deed zo raar.''

''Hellpp'', hoorde ik een stem roepen uit een straat dat niet ver hier vandaan ligt. Een smal steegje.

Maar dat is de stem van …. Alice!

''Ga er dan op af Clio!''

OK! Diamond Energie verschijn!

Nadat ik transformeerde rende ik zo hard als ik kon naar Alice toe.

Ik zag haar liggen alleen en het zag eruit alsof ze iets ergs had meegemaakt.

''Alice'', riep ik.

''Help me, ik ben gewond door een monster dat is gevlucht, je moet me helpen'', zei Alice.

''OK ik haal hulp'', zei ik.

''Nee, jij moet me helpen'', riep Alice.

Ik draaide me om en ik kon het niet geloven.


	3. Mijn vriendin die in gevaar zou zijn

_**Hoofdstuk 3: Mijn vriendin die in gevaar zou zijn.**_

''Wat wie ben jij'', riep ik terwijl ik het monster aankeek waar daarnet Alice nog stond.

''Ik ben Alice die je zo gaat vermoorden'', lachte ze hard.

''En wie mag jij dan zijn'', zei Alice.

''Ik ben de strijdster van liefde en vrede, ik ben Diamond Energie!''

''In de naam van de Energie, ik zal je straffen!''

''Kom maar op, ik wist als ik hier zou zijn dat jij op me af zou gaan en dan kan ik je doden alleen jammer dat Clio en Kim niet van de trap zijn afgedonderd'', lachte het Alice.

''Daar zul je voor boeten, riep ik! Energie Diamond staf power straal!''

''Ahhh'', riep Alice.

En ze begon vuurballen op haar af te vuren.

Ik ontweek ze snel en toen…

''Energie staf actie!''

Mijn staf zoemde op haar af en ook al probeerde ze het te ontwijken de staf raakt en ze verdween in as. En net als de vorige keer verdween ook haar as.

''Diamond Energie'', riep Diana, die rennend op mij af kwam.

''Het is je gelukt'', riep ze.

''Ja'', inderdaad.

''Ik denk dat ze niet wou dat jullie met haar mee naar huis kwamen omdat ze geen huis heeft, ik heb het gecontroleerd en wou het je zeggen maar ik zag je in gevecht en ik wist dat je het alleen af kon'', zei Diana.

''Bedankt Diana. Maar Diana, wat moeten we tegen de school zeggen'', zei ik.

''Dat heb ik al geregeld.''

''Dank je Diana. ''

''Kom we gaan naar huis, Diamond Energie.''

De volgende dag op school.

''Hoi Clio.''

''Hoi Kim.''

''Waar is Alice nou'', vroeg Kim.

''O wat moet ik nou zeggen'', dacht ik.

''Sorry'', de juf komt eraan laten we gaan zitten.

''OK dan'', zei Kim.

''Hallo klas.''

''Hallo mevrouw van Veerden'', zei de klas tegelijkertijd.

''Ik wou, voordat we met de les beginnen, nog zeggen dat Alice weer moest verhuizen om reden van haar en haar families gezondheid. Verder ga ik nog even een kop koffie halen voordat we beginnen, dus blijf rustig zitten.''

''OK, mevrouw van Veerden'', zei de klas.

Toen de lerares de klas uit was ging Kim wat tegen me zeggen.

''Clio, ik dacht dat Alice iets belangrijks moest doen hier.''

''Ja, dat is ook zo maar dat heeft ze wel gedaan, geloof mij maar, en nu moet ze ergens anders belangrijke dingen doen'', zei ik.

''Ja'', dacht ik. In het dodenrijk. ''En nu moet ik wel verder de andere strijdster vinden voordat het kwade dat doet.''

Verder was het een saaie normale dag voor mij maar ik had tenminste lol met mijn vriendin Kim en niet met Alice die mij eigenlijk had verraden.


End file.
